<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by Nerdwithapen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547192">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdwithapen/pseuds/Nerdwithapen'>Nerdwithapen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, Blood, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdwithapen/pseuds/Nerdwithapen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt challenge: In exactly 100 words, no more, no less, write a Drabble inspired by the color “Red”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">The first time Sans saw it was in a glass tube, slugging along the sides when tilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“<em>Observe the collected sample,</em>” they told him.<br/>So he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">He remembered not being very impressed. It was dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">When he saw it again, fresh and warm as it stickied his fingers, Sans changed his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Spilling out, the liquid was bright, alive, flowing quickly over pleading whimpers. It was fascinating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">In a horrifying sort of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“<em>Wash your hands,</em>” they told him.<br/>So he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Red ran down the sink, and his bones turned white again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Sans never stopped feeling stained. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>